


Time moves on for all but the Demons

by ImfictionWriting



Series: The Feather [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby falls in swimming pool, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Ella Lopez Finds Out, F/M, Family, Featherpreg, Friendship, Hell, Iconic Linda, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 04, The Silver City (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImfictionWriting/pseuds/ImfictionWriting
Summary: Charlie has a Quarter Year Birthday and Lucifer is in Hell.  Time moves on for all except for the Demon who just wants to have fun and poke at burning things with sharp things.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Time moves on for all but the Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer TV Show Characters not mine. Originals are. Just having fun. 
> 
> Part Two of a Five Part Story.
> 
> All constructive criticism will be thoughtfully considered with a great deal of thanks in advance.  
> Please tell me of any and all oopsies. I do hope someone finds this entertaining.
> 
> Trigger warning at end notes. No one was harmed but please read tags and notes if the tags alarm you.

Los Angeles, Earth

Baby Charlie was 12 weeks and 3 days old when the group of family and friends who loved him came together to celebrate his 'Quarter year Birthday' the added three days as it wasn't until the weekend they could get together. Linda, a very successful Therapist based in Beverly Hills had returned to her practice two days a week the prior Tuesday which was both mentally stimulating and tiring mostly due to the traffic which was truly insane. She should know, she was a therapist, she knew about insanity. 

She had been looking forward to a lazy afternoon of food, swimming and lounging about in her garden since late Wednesday. She needed some family and friend time to help decompress from the stress of her friend Lucifer, who was the actual Devil, capital D Devil with a 'The', returning to Hell. Hell a place that existed outside of books and television. A place Lucifer loathed more than the evil souls who existed there. His sacrifice to save them and the entire world from invading Demonic Hordes at the expense of his own freedom had left those 'in the know' of his true nature bereft at his loss. 

If her life had been a television show, or a movie, her and her friends would probably be rejoicing at the idea of The Devil returning to Hell, however this was real life and in real life Lucifer was the kindest, funniest most egotistical man-child she had ever met. He had the life experience of a multi-billion year old celestial and the emotional maturity of a 15 year old boy when she had first met him. He was the most interesting client she had the privilege to treat, the most generous friend she had ever had and the sexiest lover. It had been a brief 'fling' with Lucifer, no strings attached and long over before she had met Amenadiel his brother, who at first had been a sweet friend, then a lying sack of shit, then a sweet friend again after he apologized profusely for lying about being a therapist simply to gain knowledge of Lucifer's plans. And now she thinks he may be the love of her life. At Fifty One years of age, an age she only disclosed willingly on her tax files and to her Doctor, she had given birth to their perfect must be a miracle half-angel son Charlie, the quarter year birthday boy and The Devil's nephew. Her life was bonkers insane. She should know she was a therapist.

Linda only had half a day of fun before it became another interesting day to remember. Years later the story of the major events would be told and retold with great hilarity and with much teasing to the ongoing embarrassment of Detective Dan Espinoza, at least by then he could laugh too. At the time it took at least three weeks to stop the panic attacks and then another two before he would return to the 'Fun Uncle' campaign he had started with the child's birth. Until that day he had thought that Lucifer was a dangerous, delusional, eccentric, millionaire playboy that was getting his thrills by being involved in important police business and wanted to get into Chloe, his ex wife and work colleague’s pants. If Lucifer had heard that was what Dan really thought, he would have argued that he wasn't delusional but that he simply enjoyed punishing bad people and that he had more money than a simple everyday millionaire. Lucifer would agree about the last bit though. Proudly. 

Amenadiel, Linda's very tall, very dark and very handsome partner and Angel was with Maze, kick-ass Bounty Hunting Demon from Hell attending to the grill. Maze loathed to cook and absolutely refused to clean but for reasons no one could explain found the combination of fire and meat hilarious. 

“Reminds me of the good times.” Maze said talking with Amenadiel when Dan had walked past holding Charlie, eye brows raised at her fighting stance at the grill and from the odd snippets of conversation he had heard. She had been poking a steak with a barbecue fork that had obviously been honed to two wickedly sharp points. To Dan it looked like a miniature Devil's pitchfork. Amenadiel had so far not been able to explain in a way that Maze could, or would, appreciate that there was a definite difference between raw and charcoal. He had already hidden the lighter fluid (after last months steak experience). Linda had also prepared the area by hiding the cooking oil in the fridge and all the bottles of spirits in the linen cupboard. Just in case Maze had decided the burgers required extra flavor, again. Or needed more fire, again. Amenadiel was hovering to the side, bottle of beer in hand alternately peering forward to gauge the doneness of the meat and leaning back when invariably Maze would turn around waving the fork at him to make her point that today it was her turn to have fun.

Dan walked over to the pool area where Ella, a Forensic Technician that worked with the Los Angeles Police Department and friend to almost all who knew her was floating in the pool on an air mattress, bikini, sunglasses, floppy hat and icy drink in hand completing the picture of ultimate pool relaxation. 

In deference to Linda's breast feeding induced sobriety and Trixie, Dan and Chloe's daughter, Ella had brought as her contribution to the day ingredients for Strawberry-Basil and Mint-Lime mocktail spritzers. They had been a hit all round. Ella took a sip of her drink wishing Lucifer was there. No one would elaborate where he went to, just that he had business to attend to. She missed him. If he was here he would insist on adding sparkling wine or vodka to make a real cocktail instead. That would be fun. She hoped he returned from his trip soon. 

Ella's latest hobby was growing herbs in her small kitchen. It had been a fun challenge setting up the lights, choosing what to grow and seeing how the Mint and Basil plants grew by leaps and bounds daily versus her Parsley and Cilantro that were looking quite pathetic despite multiple pep talks and the radio she left on for them while she was at work each day. It was a fun project that had soured a little last Thursday evening just as she had been contemplating setting up the camera to do a time lapse of her little plants growth. Mrs Delgado an elderly neighbor had knocked on her door requesting any spare eggs she may have. Ella was loathe to suggest that this neighbor was an evil sociopath, but she had her suspicions. The first noise complaint to the apartments manager about her pet chicken Margaret had led to Ella having to send her poor bird 'to the farm'. 

It was a nice farm, if by farm you meant very large garden in Oak Glen owned by a couple who sold free range eggs and preserves at a local street market. She had found them on Craig's List and was a little unsure but the photos certainly showed Margaret was happy but she missed her little friend. The next complaint had been about the noise of her TV playing at seven in the evening when she had been watching a movie on Netflix. Alone. Another complaint about her loud music when she had only been playing her Ukulele had really started to make her cross. Being raised a good Catholic girl she had tried to show love and kindness to her neighbor and rationalize that Mrs Delgado was a lonely old lady. However asking for eggs when she knew about what happened to her pet and less than half an hour later having 'unis', uniformed officers from the local Police Department, knock on her door to search her apartment for marijuana plants was the last straw! And she had given the old bat four eggs too! 

Ella was lucky that the local 911 radio room had the ladies details on file as being a serial pest caller and it was only a couple of unis that had come to her home not a full raid as allegedly the call was about the noisy Latina selling drugs to little children from her kitchen! After showing her police department ID, agreeing to a simple search of her kitchen and sharing a cup of coffee with the two unis, one of whom she organized to have lunch with next week she had been able to have a laugh about it all. Being able to float around the pool and enjoy the sunshine was a much needed break from her apartment.

Chloe a senior Homicide Detective , Trixie her almost 12 year old daughter and Linda were on the shaded loungers in swim suits. Linda, fashionable as always, was wearing a striking red sarong over her cute black one-piece reading magazines and gossiping. Overnight it seemed that Trixie was almost a teenager a growth spurt in height with more than nascent breasts. Much to her parents chagrin, she was suddenly interested in make up and fashion. Trixie had summarily disavowed herself from her Mothers sense of 'thrift shop fashion' and had stated that while Ella's style was 'cool' and Maze's was 'obviously hot', it was ultimately Linda and Lucifer who she thought had an 'Iconic Look'. 

Ella raised her glass in Linda's direction “You are SO Iconic Linda, it's so true”. Linda laughed, rolled her eyes and raised her own glass.

Dan relished being an Uncle as his own nieces and nephews were multiple states away and relative strangers despite the numerous Facetime calls and being actual, pun intended, relatives. He was determined to be the 'fun uncle' which was so easy to be with Charlie who was the cheeriest, happiest baby he had ever met. He was standing besides the pool with arms outstretched above his head holding Charlie above him hands securely cupping around the child’s torso as Charlie giggled incessantly. Dan looked to Chloe and shared an eye roll “Trixie, ya gotta explain to your old man what you mean by iconic?” 

“Dad” Trixie groaned adding at least ten a's to the title. “You are so not Iconic!”

Ella had taken off her sunglasses to chat with Linda and Trixie over the definition of iconic which was the current buzz word among Trixie's friends. Ella argued it meant style, like Linda's iconic house, iconic pool and her iconic pool house that was bigger than her definitely not iconic apartment! Linda countered that she bought the house and it came like that, all she had added was the furniture some throw rugs and decorative cushions.

“Yeah but they are Iconic cushions Aunt Linda” Trixie added. Chloe nodded in agreement. They all matched, the colors and the patterns. 

In retrospect they don't know exactly what triggered Charlie, his age, his stage of physical development, the laughing conversation, the slight breeze or the sparkling of the water in the pool, but in an instant Charlie had launched from Dan's hands. Wings unfurled for the first time gliding unnaturally slowly the two yards to the pool before splashing heavily. He rapidly sank to the floor of the pool next to Ella who didn't realize what had happened at first until Dan had screamed at the top of his lungs “Noooo!” The shock of the scream caused her to jolt, throwing her tumbler to the side and tipping into the water and under the overturned air mattress. 

Time seemed to stop for Dan. A nanosecond after the baby had seemed to have fallen out of his hands he only had enough time to think 'I've dropped the baby, Oh God, I killed the baby!', before he jumped into and under the water. He grabbed Charlie who had sunk to the bottom of the five foot pool not making any effort to rise up. Adrenaline overpowered any other thought as he picked up the child and rose to the surface.

Charlie had a grin on his face and giggled as they emerged from the water, too young to understand everyone’s worries.

Dan had Charlie up over the side of the pool sitting on the edging and took a deep breathe before actually focusing and seeing the two large, for the babies size, wings that were dripping water and slowly raising and lowering with the babies breathing. With a mighty 'woosh' Charlie had then reflexively flapped his wings sending the water in a spray of dazzling drops in all directions. Dan screamed again and this time, time did stop. Amenadiel, who had the ability to halt time, had leapt over the protective pool fencing and had picked up the baby before time resumed. 

From Dan's perspective he had instantly gone from holding the child screaming to suddenly having empty hands, he was shocked silent as he looked around frantically for the missing baby. He found his friend Amenadiel holding his son showing a calm acceptance and a look of pride as he smoothed down the damp wings and admired their mottled dark brown and fawn coloring. Neither Linda nor Chloe looked overly shocked at the sight of a winged baby and it was obvious the baby was not traumatized by falling in the water or the loud screaming. 

Chloe and Linda looked at each other and shrugged before looking back to Dan. Trixie was excited and jumping up and down like her seven year old inner self, saying “That's so cool, that's SO cool”. 

Only Ella now standing up in the pool besides him wore a dumbfounded look. Chloe moved closer to Dan to offer support when it became obvious he was in shock.

Dan hauled himself out of the pool, continuing to feel intense dysphoria. Rapid staccato heartbeat and uncoordinated breathing from the physical stress of thinking he had dropped the baby and possibly caused the babies drowning combined with the effect of divinity in close proximity. His pervading thoughts 'They already knew' and 'what the Hell?' He was hyperventilating, understood it but could not stop it. His body running on automatic supporting his weight as he crouched down to his hands and knees.. Chloe rubbed his back saying “Just breathe” and “slow your breathing down, Dan”.

He couldn't slow his breathing down. The white light of impending unconsciousness was not receding. Dan was able to take one, two, three deeper breaths he said “Heart 'tack. Have... har' 'tack”. It wasn't comforting that Chloe only smiled kindly, continued to rub his back and tell him to slow down his breathing. By this point Trixie realized her Dad jumping into the water fully clothed wasn't all that funny.

“Mommy, is Daddy alright?” It wasn't often that Chloe heard 'Mommy' rather than 'Mom' these days, she turned towards Trixie.

“Daddy is in shock but he'll be alright, baby.” She smoothed down her daughters hair then returned to comforting Dan.

“Daddy, don't be scared they are only Angels” Trixie was quiet for a moment, face scrunched in thought, “Hey Mom, what color are Lucifer's wings? Are they brown too?” 

Dan only had a moment to process the thoughts of Lucifer's wings and a fleeting idea that it was possible to have a heart attack and vomit at the same time. Sounds faded as the white light fully engulfed his vision. Later he wouldn't remember fainting the first time that day.

Chloe moved Dan into the recovery position and indicated for her now crying daughter to find her a towel so that she could better support his head. Chloe glanced around the pool area, Amenadiel holding a sleepy Charlie, wings now furled. Linda rubbing Ella's shoulders with a towel, talking with her as she sat quietly nodding, sitting over the side of the sun lounger, head lowered to her knees. Trixie having grabbed her towel running back towards her. 'I wish you were here today Lucifer. To see this,' Chloe thought smiling, bitter sweet imaginings of how today would be different if he were here, 'you should have been here with us today. Would you be laughing at Dan? Or helping with Ella? Compared wing size with Amenadiel I'm sure after checking out Charlie's. Would you have held Charlie up in the air just so he could jump in the water again just to see Dan freak out? What would you have talked about with Trixie? The relative merits of modern 'iconic' versus classic casual fashion? Would you be cooking with Maze? Actually where the hell IS Maze?' Her thoughts veered to her friend who wasn't at the pool despite the potential danger to Charlie and the noise.

Maze was sure that this time she had perfected the balance between burning fiery pleasure and medium rare rib-eye steaks. She poked the steak one last time with her fork. The grill tools had been a great Winter Solstice present from Linda, she refused to call it Christmas out of loyalty to Lucifer. Even if they had needed sharpening. She removed everything from the grill onto the waiting platter at the table and walked over towards the pool area. 

“Yo Bitches! Who wants a burger?” Maze shouted as she walked towards them, fork held up in her right hand. Her eyebrows raised when she saw Linda hugging Ellen the weird girl over the far side of the pool and the side of her right upper lip almost reached the heights of her eyebrows when she saw Dan passed out fully clothed and dripping wet. She reached under her hair and while still holding her fork by the handle pulled out the right ear bud, thumping music audible to those near her. “What? What I miss now?”

Ella, finally regained her ability to form a coherent sentence after the life changing affirmation of her faith and uttered the stupidest and most gut-wrenchingly anxiety-inducing embarrassment of a sentence to put together.

“Linda, I, I.. I'm so sorry, I peed in your pool!”

Shit Hole, Hell.

To Lucifer every part of Hell was Shit, no matter what the demons who had inhabited this realm the time before he was banished there had named the rivers, mountains, areas and streets. 

Ten thousand, seven hundred odd Earth years he had been existing in Hell. After the longest time of the most eye-wateringly slow and cumbersome evolution Lucifer had ever sometimes witnessed Humans had actually finally become interesting. Then after The Greatest Argument he was here, burning after being literally thrown through the Edge of the Universe to fall into Earth's Realm for the Wicked Dead. Since his first arrival Lucifer had not once attempted to rename an area or place. Neither had he bothered to learn of the names the demons had used for each individual path, trail or way thought Lucifer as he walked along. His shoes squelched in the repulsive Father-knows what the mud consisted of in this drought-ridden, ash-laden, shitty place. He had never seen the point. But today as he looked around this once cobbled path now more full of holes than cobbles the thought crossed his mind that this one trail should have a name. Lucifer thought of all the paths, this one was truly Shit-Hole.

If he had bothered to ask the Demons he would know that there was a 'Place of Shit' near the Second River. It sounded more exotic in its native Sumerian tongue. In fact the area near the Second River had been named so long ago that the language had simply been Sumerian, not ancient Sumerian as those that came after would call it. There was also an area that translated to 'Well of Shit' once the Akkadians had arrived and brought that fascinating language. So if Lucifer had asked he would find out that 'Shit Hole' literally already existed. 

There was no way to mark time in Hell, no watches or clocks, the Demons did not seem to age or change. How they appeared when Father had chosen to create this realm a few short thousand Earth years prior to Lucifer's punishment is how they appeared now. Much like with Angels. Unchanging. Demons had no need for time, to them what was, is. There was existence and non existence. What was experienced in between happened. As the souls of the Humans arrived and as Hell altered automatically to cater to the growing numbers so did the Demons alter to accommodate the new languages and technologies that the souls remembered. The demons never spoke of these changes in terms of time. To them it didn't matter what language was spoken or technology used, the sin was the same it was a finely tuned system. Mostly. 

Lucifer could see the changes in culture, language, music, technology. But with the repetitions of the individual loops it was impossible to gauge time. What felt like years when he was observing the loops was the difference between 1426 and 1431. What felt like months when he stayed in his rooms raging at Amenadiel and Father was 1978 to 2011. 

Outside of the rooms Hell was unchanging, uninteresting and for an Angel or The Devil it was unceasingly, unendingly boring. If one had a clock to judge the length of time as it was on Earth, relatively the same span of time would seem vastly longer in Hell. There was no consensus among Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel, the three who had the most experience of Hell and Earth about how time worked in Hell. Amenadiel hated Hell and didn't want to talk about it. Until recently Amenadiel would just throw Lucifer back to Hell without a good bye and Maze didn't care as long as she was entertained. That left Lucifer to wonder if it was only to him that one imagined Hell hour lasted as long as the entire Spanish Inquisition. Hell didn't have time. Unexpected. 

The Demons seemed to like Hell, probably in the same way a dung beetle liked its next smorgasbord. But to Lucifer shit was still shit. Mazikeen had been the only interesting one among them. He missed her now.

That he had chosen this existence this time was the only small feeling of satisfaction that Lucifer could grasp. It was his choice to protect Chloe, the Urchin, his Nephew, Brother, friends and Earth. This time he would ensure that never again would a Demon dare to interfere with Earth for evermore. Their dominion over the dead would have to be enough. Any who disagreed would burn as bright as those who had tried to harm his nephew.

Walking along the Shit Hole path Lucifer couldn't help thinking the odd thoughts that he could really appreciate one of Ms Lopez's hugs right now. And for some strange reason craved of all things Strawberry Prosecco and a Caprese salad. There was no food in Hell that tasted good to him which made the craving more strange and the place even more shit. He felt tired and hungry. 'You should be there with them'. He thought. He missed Maze, 'where the Hell was she?' He asked himself before shaking his head and remembered why he had left her. Odd. He kept walking. His shoes were ruined from the filth. Pity he did enjoy the classic style of these made to order Luis Vuitton shoes. It was so convenient that he could order them on Rodeo Drive.

The Silver City, Heaven.

God watched and and found joy in the idea of a quarter year birthday for a child. He liked the imperfect symmetry that it was about one year from conception or in this child's case, creation. A great cause for celebration.

Imperfect symmetry was one of the most beautiful of ideals but oh how it caused consternation among his children and among many of the peoples of his realms. How happy his children had been to announce that the Earth realm in its design would be an example of the perfect utility of the duodecimal system. Twelve perfect divisions per day, twelve perfect divisions as the Earth revolved around its Star. God had tried to explain, but they didn't want to see the bigger picture, that without ice at its poles a planet had no weather and no way to support the beginnings of life. It hadn't been difficult to tweak a few things here and there. He had given the Star a wobble, bumped a small planet into the Earth tilting it onto its axis giving it mass and ensuring that there would be water. Eventually. The Moon was a bonus. Perfectly imperfect. It was the small differences that mattered the most. 

Like God's children. Each had their strengths and their weaknesses. Uriel able to calculate the revolution of a planet hundreds of millions of years into the future but so easily distracted from the bigger picture that no matter how perfect the calculations without life there is only rock. Lucifer able to bring light and joy to the empty voids of space, but to carry within him a seemingly unfillable void, never satisfied. Amenadiel his fierce fighter, but at heart prone to trusting authority figures and being unnecessarily frugal. 

Off course God relied on each of these aspects, having the benefits of omniscience. Each aspect had or would benefit a greater future for all. After All.

It hadn't been difficult to tweak a few things here and there A Dust-Buster instead of a Dyson and God had his first Grandson. It was the small differences that mattered the most.

And it was Good. After All.

Los Angeles Earth, around and about one year ago.

“What do you mean you still have an office, Amenadiel.” Linda said, eyes visible as she stared over her glasses at her lover now looking contrite and not as relaxed on her office couch as a moment before when they had been discussing Maze and Lucifer. 

“The manager said it was cheaper to pay in advance than month to month...” his voice wavered at Linda's obvious eye roll.

“It's only cheaper if you use the thing! You haven't even been in there in a year, have you?”

“It's an automatic payment, I haven't even thought about it in months!”

“Do you still have the key?” Amenadiel nodded. “With you now?” 

“Yes?”

Linda got up and reached for Amenadiel's hand, “Let's go check it out one last time before we figure out how much the buildings Management company ripped you off!”

She looked around the abandoned office, books, boxes, a lonely portable HandVac in the corner an empty desk and a single chair. She smiled, a little dusty but doable. She closed and locked the door behind Amenadiel and led him to the chair, kicked off her shoes and propped her self onto the desk. Amenadiel sat on the chair. “What are you doing?” 

Linda removed her hair from its bun, shaking out her hair, “If you have to ask, I'm not doing it right.” Amenadiel grinned as she raised her skirt to take off her panties. She thought that she really liked office sex and she really liked him. Amenadiel unbuckled his belt and started unbuttoning his pants.

“Oh you definitely do everything all right.” He said kissing his way up her neck as she leaned over.

Later as Linda was redoing her hair into a quick up-do she grinned as she again thought to herself she really liked office sex, she could almost call it a kink. Good thing Amenadiel's old office was available as it would be too weird in hers as that's where she and Lucifer had sex most of the times. Except for the few times at her rental while she was in the process of buying her new house.

“Seriously though, there is no point having this office here it's a waste of money.” She held onto the desk as she stretched forward with her foot underneath to reach the other shoe she had kicked off earlier.

Amenadiel again dressed was sitting in the chair and reached forward himself to grab Linda's hips. She turned around to grin at him, she toed on her shoe then sat down on his lap across the desk chair. 

“You are worth every cent I spent, even if it was all for today.” He leaned forward to kiss her. 

“I think that is the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me,” she kissed him again, “you are worth it to me too”. 

For a transient moment it felt as if there was a thread in her shoe, she scrunched her toes and the feeling went away as the feather that had been resting in the corner under the desk all this time, but had now found its way into her shoe dissolved into her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings - Panic Attack experienced after thinking they dropped a baby in the pool. Panic Attack after Devil reveal.  
> The baby deliberately wanted to get into the pool by flying in a safe and supervised manner - not your usual baby in pool trigger warning, but still thought I should add it.


End file.
